dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta (Kakó Force)
This Vegeta is an alternate universe counterpart to the main story-line (Universe 7) Vegeta, as well as a member of the Kakó Force. History Kakó Force Vegeta is genetically identical to the main universe Vegeta. His universe's divergence from the main timeline occurred far before his birth, beginning with the birth of Frieza. Frieza in this universe was born much more powerful (and as a side-effect, bolder) than his counterpart, leading him to handle his underlings with a much more lenient hand as he had nothing to fear from them. Among these were the Saiyans, who were never killed off due to their generous emperor. Vegeta was born under this rule and quickly learned that, despite the Saiyan race's brutish strength and enormous pride, they couldn't (and wouldn't) defy the rule of Frieza, who was much more powerful than they could even imagine. Vegeta was the strongest of the new generation of Saiyans, who were already being born much stronger than their ancestors. In correspondence to this, he is enormously cocky and often causes problems amongst other Saiyans. He continued to conquer worlds for Frieza under the Planet Trade Organization until one day, under the right conditions, he ascended into the level of a Super Saiyan. With this power, he continued to become the second strongest in the organization, under only Frieza himself. More elite Saiyans also followed in his footsteps, becoming more Super Saiyans. Eventually, his work as an "agent of chaos" went noticed by leading members of the Kakó Force, eventually taking him into the organization. Vegeta mainly accepted because he wanted to experience a lifetime of eternal combat. Personality The Vegeta of this universe generally has the same personality as the Vegeta of the main universe had when he had arrived on Earth. However, noticeable differences include how this Vegeta is well aware, and has even slightly come to terms with, the fact that he is not or anywhere near the strongest being of his universe and many others. He still retains a cocky attitude, but will not allow his blinding pride and arrogance to get in the way of a fight. This, in several ways, is actually an advantage. As a Saiyan, he retains a love for battle and combat. He is a ruthless warrior who will not hesitate to kill his opponents. He generally prefers to be solitary, finding the rest of the Kakó Force members to be nuisances. Forms *'Base': This is the typical form of a Saiyan. In this form, he possesses black hair, tanned skin, black eyes, and, if he still had one, a brown tail similar to a monkey's. This is his weakest form. *'Super Saiyan': The form of legend passed down in Saiyan folklore, Vegeta is able to ascend into the ranks of a Super Saiyan. With this, his hair remains the same shape but turns blonde in appearance. His irises and pupils all become a green/blue coloring and his muscle mass slightly increases. *'Ascended Super Saiyan': While conducting missions for the Kakó Force and becoming even stronger, Vegeta attained the form of an Ascended Super Saiyan. Other than becoming greatly stronger and his body's muscle mass increasing a lot, there is little change to his appearance. *'Super Saiyan 2': Vegeta achieved the Super Saiyan 2 state after an incredible amount of battles and training. His hair spikes up further and bio-electricity surrounds his body, emphasizing his crazy new increase in power. This is the strongest form that this Vegeta has been able to attain on his own power. *'Super Saiyan God of Chaos': A variant of Super Saiyan God that Vegeta has been able to access when the god Kakó grants him some of his godly energy of chaos. This form manifests with Vegeta having a slightly slimmer build, red hair, and darker lines underneath his eyes. His aura, however, is a chaotic dark purple and black with red lightning, as opposed to the standard Super Saiyan God aura. Trivia *This Vegeta is also the same Vegeta who appears in one issue of Neko Majin Z. Category:Gozon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Vegeta Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Villains Category:Transformation Users